Really together
by YouShouldHaveCared
Summary: Sequel to 'Forever'. How do their friends find out they're together ? How do they react ? R&R Channy ChadxSonny Oneshot


**Really together,**

Now that Chad and Sonny are together, they're as happy as ever. There's only one thing that dampened the mood. Their friends didn't know that they were together, so they had to keep their relationship a secret.  
For now, Sonny enjoyed it, it was fun to talk to him in secret, secret dates, secret meeting in the janitors closet. But she didn't like lying to her friends, she always had to make up excuses why she couldn't go somewhere with them. But she always forgets that, when she's with Chad.

Just like now,

They were at the prop house. Tawni , Nico , Grady and Zora already went home so they were alone.

Sonny was sitting on Chad's lap as Chad sat on the couch. He held her as close as possible, 'cause he didn't want to let go, but knew he had to let go soon, seeing as they both were on television and needed their sleep. But they weren't ready to let go yet.  
'I love you.' Chad whispered in her ear, as he laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck gently.  
'mm.. I love you too.'  
It was silent again after that , but not for long

'Chad?'  
'yeah Sonny ?'  
'don't you think we should tell our friends? I mean, I like sneaking around with you, but I can't always be with you when I want too.'  
'Sonshine, if you want to tell them, we will. I don't care about what my friends say or think anyway. I only care about you, you know that.'  
Sonny smiled softly 'I know'  
Sonny put her head on Chad's shoulder as he pulled her closer, knowing their goodbye is coming soon.

'We need to go home Chad' Sonny said with pain in her voice, she didn't want to leave him yet.  
'come sleep at my house' Chad said with a big smile and hope in his voice. ' my parents are never home yet, and you can say to your mother that you're having a sleepover at Tawni's.'  
Sonny didn't need a second to think about that proposition, she immediately agreed.

'lets leave then'

When they were at Chad's home, they went upstairs. To do a little 'something something'.  
After they lay in Chad's bed, keeping each other close. Sleeping.

Because they fell asleep so late, they overslept.

Sonny got an alarmed call from Tawni.  
'Sonny ! where are you?! Rehearsel is about to start ! '  
'Calm down Tawni. I'll be right there.'  
but her voice cracked at her last word. Chad started sucking on her neck, making sure he left his mark on her.  
'Sonny? Where are you ?'  
'home'  
but she couldn't help but moan after that, with Chad still doing things to her.  
'SONNY? With who are you ? '  
'no one,' she said quickly, pushing Chad of her.  
'ha ! There is someone, you have to tell me. But not now ! REHEARSEL! Get here !'  
'I'm coming Tawni'  
'okay'  
When they had hung up, Sonny turn to Chad.

'jerk ! now I have to explain to her who I was with !'  
' what did I do ?' Chad asked falsly innocent.  
' you know damn well what you did!'  
' no, enlighten me.'  
'you made me… ahh never mind, what do I say to Tawni ?'  
'that you were with me.'  
'she'd kill me.'  
'I thought you wanted to tell our friends that we're together?'  
'yeah , but no like this. I guess there's no other way, we have to tell them now.'  
Chad didn't answer, he just kissed her sweet and quick.  
'let's go before we're even later' Sonny breathed, still a bit dazed from there kiss.

When they arrived at the studio, Tawni came running up to them.  
'YOU WERE WITH HIM?'  
'Yeah..'  
'FINALLY ! I thought you two would never see how much you both love each other ! I'm gonna go tell the others '  
and she was gone

'woow, I did not expect that reaction.'  
'yeah, me neither, now I have to tell my friends'  
'Do you want me to come with you ?'  
'yes, if you don't mind.'  
'of course I don't.' 

Chad's friends all said they knew they would got together eventually.  
Chad and Sonny all got positive reactions. They were so happy ! no more sneaking around, even though they liked it, they liked this better. Now they could see each other whenever they want too.

Now they could really act like a couple,  
now they were _really _together.

**I know it's bad,  
but let me know what you think !**


End file.
